horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Galactic timeline covers events considered important on a galactic scale and does not go in depth for any specific species (see Races for in depth information). All dates are in BCE (Before Common Era) and CE (Common Era). __TOC__ Pre-Secession (Unknown - 1541 CE) Pre 1000 CE :While some of the 23rd century's leading scholars predict the Martians to have built their observation posts up to 200 million years prior, each and every one of these hypotheses are clouded in mystery and uncertainty. Many yearn to know what truly happened to the galaxy's precursors, but just as many campaign to shift funds elsewhere. Yet, only one thing is certain: the Martians once dominated the galaxy and some mass extinction event pushed them to the point of genocide long before any of us ever existed. :Majority of the galaxy's major players grow from primitivism to fully capable races ready for galactic imperialism, though many of the 23rd century's largest players would not rise until much later, including the Ardolons and Humans 997 CE :The Bushraks discover the Bushrak Cache. 1000s CE :More and more species begin to arrive on the galactic landscape, with the Kelviir being the first (1012 CE) and the Bushraks (1024 CE) shortly after. :The Bushrak push their luck in attempting to uplift their first primitive species, the Ardolons. While grateful to assist a fellow species, they later wrote off uplifting further species as they believed the Ardolons' differing ideological state was an outcome of the paternalistic and often condescending relationship that formed. :The galaxy remains in a state of relative peace and fragile alliances as more and more races discover or are discovered by the Kelviir/Bushraks. 1100s CE :The Ardolons grow to be the ideological foil to the Bushraks, yet the Ardolons, having been uplifted by the Bushraks, remain loyal to them for the time being. 1197-1223 CE :With no galactic regulation, the galaxy naturally turns to war to settle border disputes. Alliances are finally tested and the Ardolons and Bushraks take on nearly every other race, except for the Kelviir who prefer to idly watch. 1224 CE :The fighting unofficially ceases in the year prior, and the Ardolons and Bushraks negotiate a peaceful end to the conflict with the rest of the galaxy, leading to the formation of the Grand Alliance. 1233 CE :The Kelviir refuse to join the compact after a decade of negotiations, and the rest of the Grand Alliance take their prized construction project, the Grand Station through force, leaving the Kelviir spiteful and isolated. 1233-1300 CE :The galaxy enjoys a widespread golden age as the standard of living grows exponentially in the post-war economic bubble the Alliance haphazardly created. 1300-1400s CE :Economic depression sweeps across the galaxy once the post-war bubble pops and it becomes apparent how little economic restriction was outlined in the Alliance's founding documents. :The black market flourishes while official channels flounder. The least governed areas are hit the hardest and come to be unofficially known as the Anarchic Systems and Turbulent Spectrum, with the former being the furthest away from the Alliance's sphere of influence and the latter being on the border of civilization and chaos. :The galaxy's leading races begin to all point fingers as to who created the depression, leading to animosity and division among the Grand Alliance. :The Alliance's lenient expansion policy allows many races to grow their borders exponentially, creating even further tension. However, the Anarchic and Turbulent sectors are specifically ignored as any attempt to formally imperialize them ends in rebellion and failure. :A pocket forms between Ardolon and Bushrak borders as the wealthy take advantage of neutral space to continue shady business practices outlawed in amendments to the Alliance's constitution. Both sides "mysteriously" never colonize this pocket (almost certainly due to the widespread corruption among the Alliance council). The top 1% continue to flock into these sectors even today to regulate and govern themselves as their own independent nations. 1528 CE :The Ardolons and Bushraks, the galaxy's most prominent races, despise one another at this point and subtlety prepare for war (though unofficially and privately). The Ardolons make the first move in closing their to the Bushraks. 1530s CE :Tension continue to rise with small diplomatic incidents. Many other races simultaneously begin to pick sides. :The black market and Neutral Traverse's wealthy thrive under the embargoes and the depression starts again, worse than ever before. :Both sides' economies finally adjust to the embargoes and are able to combat corrupt practices with increased domestic manufacturing among other strategies. Secession Era (1541 CE - 1647 CE) 1541 CE :Violating the Grand Alliance's border agreements, Ardolon spy ships are caught probing Bushrak territory and shot down. 1543 CE :The Grand Alliance officially dissolves and two sides form, one behind the Ardolons and another behind the Bushraks. 1544 CE :The Katali are discovered in the Neutral Traverse during routine reconnaissance flights. Both sides compete to win the Katali's favor, who are reluctant to support either. :Tricked into joining the Ardolons, the Katali allow the Collective to use their territory as a staging ground, leading the Bushraks to invade Katali space. This invasion marks the beginning of the Secession Wars. :The Neutral Traverse is officially acknowledged as a DMZ and greatly expanded. 1544 - 1647 CE :The Secession Wars rage on, especially in Katali space, and leave them in absolute ruin. Assembly Era (1647 CE - 2072 CE) 1647 CE :Both sides agree to begin negotiations after over a century of war and a hard push by the overly wealthy Neutral Traverse. 1650 CE :The Intergalactic Assembly is formed in the Treaty of the Traverse. 1965 CE :With space travel becoming a real possibility, United States President John F. Kennedy wins reelection by a landslide. :Defusing the situation around Korea and Vietnam, Kennedy diverts loads of funding away from the military and towards NASA. 1966 CE :Apollo 11 lands on Luna and Neil Armstrong becomes the first Human to walk on an astronomical object outside of Earth. 1966 CE :With the massive success of the US space program, tensions continue to rise with the Soviet Union. To counter said tension, Kennedy sets the ball in motion to form the North American Union, a pact which would merge Canada, the United States, and Mexico all under one flag. 1972 CE :Nixon is immediately removed for the Watergate scandal and JFK is brought back to ease the American people, with Congress abolishing the 22nd amendment in the process. :Kennedy becomes the most loved president in United States history and he is kept in office for several more years. Tensions between the Soviet Union and America is eased greatly with Nixon gone and the Cold War ends. 1995 CE :Even after Kennedy leaves office, debates against the NAU continue well into 1995. With a 3/4 vote across the United States government and significant global approval, the North American Union finally forms. 2019 CE :The NAU, Earth's largest advocate for interstellar travel, establishes the first Human colony on Mars: Exodus. :After extensive research and exploration around Exodus, Human scientists discover subtle signs of excavation dating back millennia prior. 2060 CE :Dr. Isabelle Allan leads an expedition deep into Mars, searching for more information on these excavations. On Mars’s surface rests an ancient outpost, dubbed the ‘Martian Reconnaissance Post’ (MRP) by Earth media, seemingly tasked with observing Humanity. :Researchers discover alien technology and information centuries in the MRP far ahead of current Human capabilities. Whatever precursor civilization left this post have been consequently named the Martians. 2062 CE :Earth's major world powers vote on the Interstellar Charter which narrowly passes. With its ratification, the charter grants the UN sovereignty over Human space activity. :The UN Council is elected to represent Earth's world powers, and the UN becomes responsible for humanity's galactic efforts (among many other responsibilities). 2063 CE :The United Nations, with their newfound authority, establish a federal research and development department, in response to the information obtained on Mars, dedicated to understanding the galaxy. 2071 CE :The UN team (later labelled the Bento Initiative) assemble the first Human spacecraft capable of deep space travel, paving the way for planetary colonization. :Prompted by the discovery of the Martian technology in the decades prior, the UN Navy is formed in an attempt to protect Humanity from whatever waited out on the final frontier. Onset of Humanity (2072 CE - 2180 CE) 2072 CE :Before long, Earth's leading governments unanimously agree on allowing the United Nations to venture off into deep space. With their blessing, the UN launch the first colonization effort outside of Sol and establish Genesis in the Alpha Centauri sector. :The development of military vessels quickly becomes a multi-billion dollar business as Earth makes a grand push to expand the Navy. 2073 CE :In a bid to further explore the galaxy and (primarily) expand Humanity's borders, the UN launch the Trailblazer Program. 2120 CE :A Bushrak observation post picks up abnormal amounts of activity near Genesis and come into first contact with the Humans after investigating. 2123 CE :Humanity is unanimously voted into the Intergalactic Assembly. Their induction causes an economic boom across United Nations Space. 2160 CE :March 11-15: The Trailblazer Crisis occurs and Humanity discover their first primitive species. 2180 CE ( ) :January 4: The UNS Yewtoo is shot down by the misinformed and manipulated Third Fleet. Markus Kemp and his crew set off to investigate behind the Admiralty Board's back. :March 27: The Archimedes Aquatic Research Center is destroyed. :April 7: 401st Foreign Battalion prematurely starts their invasion of Tiberius to rescue four unnamed Humans. They eventually succeed. :April 29: Lost July mafia is overthrown and Vick Lexington gains control of Bastzuda. :July 11: Manipulated by Admiral Jerian North, the Fifth Fleet attack the wrongly accused Third Fleet above Hosni. The Third technically wins, but both suffer heavy losses. This fight leaves the United Nations quite vulnerable. :July 14: Fortis is attacked by a Human mercenary/terror group known as White Company. :July 20: After an attempted military coup, top Bushrak admirals help the Kelviir take back the Intergalactic Assembly Station. The Systems Coalition condemns these defectors, though they are too weak to stop them. :August 3: The Ubiar Invasion begins with the destruction of Bastzuda. :August 6: Avalon is invaded by the Kelviir to distract the United Nations. :August 7: With the UN Navy separated, the Ubiar invade Earth. :August 9: The UN Navy fails to take back Avalon, effectively losing the United Nations frontier. They are forced to abandon the system to refuel, repair, and regroup. :September 26: The Ubiar ambush the UN Navy's classified rendezvous point. The Humans suffer heavy casualties. :October 10: Baracal Novi is invaded. :October 14: The Ganonsyoni homeworld Muria is liberated. :October 15: Washington Outpost is lost, but with the help of the UNS Medea, the Horizons Initiative manages to launch the First Wave. :November 2: The Second Wave leaves for Andromeda a few hours before the final assault. The strike proves successful, and Earth is liberated: forcing the invaders to slowly retreat back to their home galaxy after losing their leader. Reconstruction (2180 CE - 2361 CE) 2180 CE :November: The Intergalactic Assembly goes on the offensive and beats back the Ubiaran invaders into small, isolated pockets throughout the galaxy. :December: Nearly certain the threat is gone, the galaxy launches cooperative reconstruction efforts. However, the Kelviir and Ardolons are left to fend for themselves due to their involvement with the Ubiar. 2181 CE :January: United Nations and Systems Coalition lay conflicting sector claims, leading to a disputed area now known as the Outer Frontier. :February 5: The Ardolons demand help with reconstruction, citing a technicality in the Traverse Treaty that awarded the Nironian Collective immunity from ejection. :February 13: The last of the invaders are finished, and the Ubiar Invasion is declared officially finished. :March 28: After failing to come to a diplomatic solution, the entirety of the Intergalactic Assembly secedes from the alliance and begin constructing a new alliance without the Ardolons. :July 14: After running into legal problem after legal problem with reconstruction, the UN Council, now led by interim-Prime Minister John Kemp, starts the slow process in reorganizing the United Nations into the Human Freedom Coalition: an incredibly economically driven capitalistic government lacking the immensely restrictive checks and balances of its predecessor. 2181 - 2182 CE :Reconstruction continues and the bulk of the galaxy slowly come to an agreement on the direction of their new alliance, inspired by Humanity's willingness to reorganize their entire government into the Human Freedom Coalition to promote the general welfare of their people. 2183 CE :August 28: The United Nations officially reorganizes into the Human Freedom Coalition and elects Social Democratic candidate Anton Unya as prime minister. :September: The Human Freedom Coalition (HFC) begin taking out massive loans with the Ardite Regime, a highly controversial yet ultimately necessary move intended to speed up reconstruction efforts across the Human Frontier. 2185 CE :November 18: The Human Freedom Coalition, Ardite Regime, Systems Coalition, and Holy Vobukian Republic sign the Intergalactic Assembly Act of 2185: establishing the Second Intergalactic Assembly. 2185 - 2206 CE :Reconstruction continues across the galaxy, and the galaxy's most prominent locations are even more impressive from than before the Ubiar Invasion. :Studies across the galaxy show that young adults are growing increasingly xenophobic which psychologists blame on the Ubiar Invasion and the ensuing depression that left many in poverty-stricken ghettos. Political analysts blame this cultural shift on the rise of the Human Unity and Conservative political parties. 2206 CE :August 28: The Human Unity Party takes its first congressional majority and their candidate Aristeides Vogel is elected Prime Minister of the Human Freedom Coalition. :September 1: HFC Radical Reconstruction Representative Miku Carnevale is poisoned during a congressional hearing on Washington Outpost, leaving her in critical condition. The Human Congress devolves into finger-pointing with Social Democrats blaming Human Unionists and vice-versa. :September 16: Horizons 3 begins. Andromeda (2361 CE - Unknown) 2361 CE :May 6: The First Wave arrives in Andromeda. :May 9: The Ration Crisis occurs. :June 2: The Aether Riot nearly destroys the Horizons Initiative. Morale is dangerously low as many begin to assume the Second Wave lost its way. :August 23: The Second Wave arrives in Andromeda: marking the beginning of Horizons 2. __FORCETOC__ Category:Universe